Blame It On A Full Moon
by Cutieqtpie
Summary: The magic of Halloween brings a little Carby to this world.


Takes place after Abby and Luka have broken up, but Malucci was never fired. This is just a one chapter story. The song is "Everything" by Lifehouse. I know this song has been used a lot lately by a lot of people, but I truly love this song and this band and felt it was appropriate for this story.   
  
I do not own any of these characters.   
  
Blame It On The Moon   
  
"So, Carter, what are your Halloween plans?" Abby asked Carter. It was five o'clock on October 31st, and while Abby's shift was soon to be over, Carter still had a few hours to go. Carter didn't have a costume on, but Abby had cat ears on.   
  
"I'm not sure. After I finish up here I'll probably head on home to get ready for the trick-or-treaters."   
  
"Yeah, me too. By the end of the night I'll probably be eating all the candy that I got to hand out and be sitting in front of the television watching You're a Halloween Pumpkin, Charlie Brown for the millionth time."   
  
"What I wouldn't give to be eight years old again. Gamma always threw a huge Halloween costume party. Bobby, Chase, and I would see how much trouble we could cause before some unsuspecting maid would be found to take us trick-or-treating."   
  
"I'm sure it didn't take too long."   
  
"The last year we broke our record. It was a feat for all three of us. It took about four minutes."   
  
"Wow." Abby said with a smirk.   
  
"Yeah. Then Bobby died though and we never got to go to the parties anymore."   
  
"I'm sorry." Abby said sincerely.   
  
"It was a long time ago, it doesn't matter anymore." Carter said shaking his head and looking away.   
  
"Well, I'm gonna get going. Talk to you later." Abby said with a small smile as she headed out of the lounge.   
  
"Bye." Carter said as he watched the door shut. He was alone again. This time of year always got him thinking about Bobby. He tried to shake his thoughts out of his head. He needed to get back to work. Carter slammed his locker shut and walked out of the lounge.   
  
After a few hours, Carter was finally free. He quickly got his stuff out of his locker and prepared to head home. He stopped into a toy store on his way and got a mask and some candy. He drove to his apartment and quickly went up and got changed into his costume. He heard his doorbell ring and put his mask fast and went rushing towards the door with some candy. Breathless, he threw open the door.   
  
"Well, I must say, you fit the qualifications of Jack the Ripper just fine." Abby chuckled.   
  
"What are you doing here?"   
  
"Well hello to you too."   
  
"Sorry, I just…"   
  
"I understand. I was sitting at home on total sugar high and figured you weren't doing anything either. I was gonna call, but then the sugar really set in and I totally forgot." Abby said, trying to explain.   
  
"Well come on in. Want some coffee?"   
  
"Uh, sure."   
  
"So exactly how much candy did you eat?" John asked curiously.   
  
"Well let's see…it's eight o'clock. I got home at around six. I had a few stray kids come, but nothing drastic. I got left with a huge bowl of candy and before I knew it, I was sitting in front of the television and the candy was gone."   
  
"You ate all of it?"   
  
"Oh yeah. Am I going to regret it tomorrow, or what." Abby said, laughing again. She was interrupted by the doorbell ringing, though.   
  
"Trick or treat." Voices yelled as Carter opened the door.   
  
"Oh no, what are you guys doing here?" Carter asked as Deb, Malucci, Randi, and Jerry came stumbling into his apartment.   
  
"We knew you were off and we figured we'd bring you some Halloween cheer." Deb explained to a horrified Carter.   
  
"Yeah, but it seems you've got a party started here on your own." Malucci said, grinning and looking at Abby.   
  
"Grow up, Dave." Carter and Abby groaned at the same time.   
  
"Well you can't turn us away though. We brought drinks, music, and food." Jerry said, trying to clean up what Dave had started.   
  
Two and a half hours later, the party finally started to die down. Monster Mash had been played three times through, and the fourth time it came on, Carter decided the party was over.   
  
"Okay guys, time to go home. I have an early shift tomorrow and I would actually like to get some sleep tonight."   
  
"Party pooper." Randi said, sticking her tongue out at Carter. Everyone started to leave, but Abby stayed behind to help Carter clean up the huge mess that everyone had made. All of a sudden, as they were cleaning up plastic cups out of the living room, the stereo kicked on and a song started playing.   
  
"Oops. Sorry about that." Carter said, moving to turn off the song.   
  
"No leave it."   
  
"You sure?"   
  
"Yeah, come on, dance with me." Abby said, putting down the trash she was carrying. Carter hesitantly came over and slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes and listened to the music.   
  
Find me here   
Oh and speak to me   
I want to feel you   
I need to hear you   
You are the light   
That's leading me   
To the place   
Where I find peace   
Again   
You are the strength   
That keeps me walking   
You are the hope   
That keeps me trusting   
You are the life   
To my soul   
You are my purpose   
You're everything   
And how can I   
Stand here with you   
And not be moved by you   
Would you tell me   
How could it be   
Any better than this   
Yeah   
You calm the storms   
And you give me rest   
You hold me in your hands   
You won't let me fall   
You still my heart   
And you take my breath away   
Would you take me in   
Take me deeper now   
And how can I   
Stand here with you   
And not be moved by you   
Would you tell me   
How could it be   
Any better than this   
And how can I   
Stand here with you   
And not be moved by you   
Would you tell me   
How could it be   
Any better than this   
'Cause you're all I want   
You're all I need   
You're everything   
Everything   
You're all I want   
You're all I need   
You're everything   
Everything   
You're all I want   
You're all I need   
You're everything   
Everything   
You're all I want   
You're all I need   
You're everything   
Everything   
And how can I   
Stand here with you   
And not be moved by you   
Would you tell me   
How could it be   
Any better than this   
And how can I   
Stand here with you   
And not be moved by you   
Would you tell me   
How could it be   
Any better   
Any better than   
And how can I   
Stand here with you   
And not be moved by you   
Would you tell me   
How could it be   
Any better than this   
Would you tell me   
How could it be   
Any better than this   
After the song was over, the two stayed in the same position for a few moments, not wanting it to end. The loud noise of the CD's changing brought them back to reality though and out of their thoughts. As they separated, there was a quiet awkwardness as they realized what had just happened.   
  
"Uh, I better get going." Abby said quickly.   
  
"Sure. Go ahead. I can finish up here." Carter said, just as quick. He went and got Abby her jacket and brought it back to her. She put it on and Carter opened the front door for her.   
  
"This was fun. I enjoyed it." Abby said truthfully.   
  
"Yeah, me too."   
  
"Good night, Carter."   
  
"Nite Abby." Carter said as Abby walked out and shut the door. He let out a sigh and walked over to his window. He looked up and saw the giant full moon hovering in the sky.   
  
"Thanks Bobby." Carter smiled remembering old memories and could almost see his brother's face smiling back at him.


End file.
